To Forgive
by AminalLuv
Summary: Faith was released from jail and for the past year she's been laying low, afraid to confront those she'd hurt. When someone pays her a little visit her only option is to return to Sunnydale and ask those whose lives she'd almost taken, to help save hers.
1. Shades of Grey

Working Title: To Forgive  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild violence and language  
  
Feedback: I'm a feedback whore. Really, I'll do just about anything for the stuff. On the other hand, if don't get any I might get discouraged and NOT write more and you wouldn't want that, would you?  
  
Summary: When Buffy died Faith was released from jail but she's been laying low for a year, afraid to confront those she'd hurt. When someone pays her a little visit, however, her only option is to return to Sunnydale and ask those whose lives she'd almost taken, to help save hers.

AN: This story takes place during season 6. Buffy is still secretly sleeping with Spike, Willow and Tara are not together and Xander and Anya are.

-----

May 2001:  
  
She stared up at the cold gray ceiling; it stared back at her. It was no use looking anywhere else; every view was the same. The dull, uninspiring "non" color was all around her. All the walls, her bedding, the uniforms they wore day in and day out, all possessed the same steely shade.  
  
How long had she been there? She had stopped counting ages ago. Counting days were for those who had something to look forward to, she would be there forever. Not that long ago she had expected forever to be a year or two, tops. Girls in her line of work never lived very long. But she was retired now, so forever took on a whole new meaning. It's nothing, she thought to herself; forever is only the beginning, eternity would be a whole lot longer, and that was how long she'd be paying for her sins.  
  
She used to make excuses. She worked for the Powers, she didn't need to follow the rules. She had saved far more lives than she had taken, well more human lives at least. Survival of the fittest, she was stronger, she was better. Then things changed; she could not make excuses anymore. She had seen with her own eyes, well Buffy's actually, that she wasn't better, she wasn't even better than the scum she had been chosen to fight.  
  
The fight: god how she missed the fight. She had loved losing herself in the rhythm, the dance. There was a gym in the prison of course. She went everyday, tried to imagine that the punching bag was a vampire or an unidentified demon, but it wasn't the same. It used to be enough, just to fight the bag, but now, with her powers, she barely broke a sweat. There was no agility, no skill required, it was all brute strength. It was too early for the gym anyway and so she just lay, letting her mind fight the battles. There were plenty of demons in her head; she just had to give them physical form. Today she was fighting a blue, hairy monster with blood red eyes; he kind of looked like Cookie Monster on drugs. The imaginary "her" delivered a mind-shattering blow to Cookie's head. "Faith," why was he calling her? He was supposed to fight, not talk.  
  
"Faith," it came again. The slayer sat up and focused her eyes. It was the guard. Lunch wasn't for a couple more hours, what did he want?  
  
"Got a visitor, tough stuff," who was it? Angel hadn't been to visit her in at least a year. She stood up and walked to the gate of her cell. The guard unlocked the door and Faith followed him to the visitor's room.  
  
Faith took in the site before her. The visitor's room was occupied by only one man, no guards. The man was tall and skinny with a thick mane of chestnut brown hair. He appeared to be about thirty years old. He was dressed formally in a brown tweed suit and held a brown leather brief case. 

Oh god, what did they want from her? Even prison didn't free her from them.  
  
"Hello, Faith," the tweedster standing in the room with her said once the guard accompanying Faith had left them. "My name is Milo Gentry, I'm with the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Wow, you really threw me with that one. I swear the tweed wasn't a dead give away." Faith rolled her eyes at the man as she approached the table in the center of the, otherwise bare, room and plopped herself down in one of the metal, fold up chairs that surrounded it.  
  
"Mock, if you will, but I think it would behoove you to listen to what I have to say," the watcher remained calm though he knew already this was going to be a difficult conversation. He had heard enough about the rogue slayer to know he was getting himself into some deep water, but what other choice did the Council have?  
  
"What? You gonna spring me from jail? You don't want that. I'm evil; remember? Besides, there are two slayers now, you don't need me, you got B," Faith leaned back slightly in the chair and put her right foot up on the table. She flexed and relaxed her calf so that the chair rocked slightly back and forth.  
  
"Bee?" Milo asked, slightly befuddled.  
  
"Ya know, Buffy, the other slayer. The good one who fired your assess," Faith chuckled slightly under her breath. Sure she was back on the side of good now, but she wasn't a saint, she could still find some amusement in other's pain.  
  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Summers. Actually that is why I am here," Milo took a step towards the slayer. "You see Faith, Buffy Summers passed away last week."  
  
The blood drained from Faith's face and she stopped rocking her chair. She squinted her eyes shut, gulped and then opened her eyes and looked at the watcher again. "Excuse me?"  
  
Milo leaned back against the table so that he was almost sitting on it. "I'm sorry, perhaps that was a bit blunt of me. I'm aware that you and Ms. Summers were somewhat friendly before your unfortunate incident with the Mayor of Sunnydale."  
  
The mention of the Mayor made Faith pale even more. Richard Wilkins was evil, there was no doubt, but she had loved him at one point, part of her still did. He was the father she had never had, and she couldn't hate him for that.  
  
Faith removed her foot from the table and sat up perfectly straight. She took a deep breath and pushed away the tears that she could feel forming behind her eyes. Now was no time for crying, there would be plenty of time for that later; now she needed to find out what was going on. "So what do you need me for? One slayer dies, another is called; you know the drill."  
  
"Yes, that is the 'drill' as you say, however, things are a bit different now. You see Buffy already had a predecessor. When she was drowned Kendra was called. Then Kendra passed and now you are slayer. Buffy Summers has not held the slayer lineage in quite some time. You are now the only active slayer and as thus, you must be returned to active fighting status."  
  
Faith stared at Milo, not sure what to think, it was all too much for her to handle. Things had been so easy the last couple of years, no thinking required in the Big House. "So, I'm the only slayer?" Was all she could say even though she knew that was exactly what Milo had just told her.  
  
Milo nodded.  
  
"There's no one else?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Wow, kinda brings new meaning to one girl in all the world." Faith let out a deep breath.  
  
"The Council has already arranged for your release. The prison has gotten your things from storage and as of now, you are officially a free woman. Provided you work for the council under my supervision, of course."  
  
"Of course. Cause what would being free be without someone to watch your every step and tell you what to do?" Faith mocked.  
  
Milo didn't notice her sarcasm, or if he did he chose to ignore it. "Shall we go?" he motioned her to the visitor's entrance of the room they were in. Faith sucked the air into her lungs, held it, and stepped forward.


	2. Indtroductions

February 2002  
  
"Oh come on. I know you can do better then that, why don't you try again. See; it's just poor little ol' me out here standing aimlessly in the cemetery all alone. Don't I look yummy?" Faith feigned innocence as she looked at the vampire she had just knocked down. Her tone suddenly changed to reveal her excitement for the fight. "Now, it's your turn, come on, jump me."  
  
"Don't tempt me." The vampire barked as he stood up and got into a fighting pose.  
  
"The was kinda the point. I tempt you, you attack me, Mr. Stake meets Mr. Unbeating heart, you shatter into a bajillion unholy pieces. Ya see, it's a whole process, you're kinda screwing it up right now." The slayer scolded her prey.  
  
"What a shame," the vampire leaned forward and prepared to attack. "I've ruined your plans to kill me, guess we'll have to make new plans instead." He growled and lunged at her.  
  
"See, now that's better, we're playing by my rules again." Faith quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to Bumpy's stomach and he went down once more. "Oh, but, sorry, you lose again and ya know what they say?" Faith sauntered up the vamp who was still on his back. "Two strikes and you're out, but thanks for playing." The raven-haired slayer bent over and plunged her stake into her opponents chest. "Oh, damn, it's supposed to be three strikes ain't it. Oh well too late." The vampire disappeared beneath her.  
  
"Alright Milo, you can come out of hiding now." The watcher had been taking cover around the corner of a mausoleum. He started to come out from behind but something stopped him.  
  
"Are you sure of that?" came a sultry voice with a strong Russian sounding accent. "I mean, if you were the only thing standing between me and all the big bad things of the night, I'd most likely be hiding as well. Sloppy, sloppy fighting. You even gave that vampire a second chance for the fun of it. What kind of slayer are you?" A tall, well-dressed woman stepped out from the shadows to reveal herself.  
  
"The kind who likes to pummel strangers who lurk around the cemetery and insult my fighting skills." Faith moved aggressively towards the woman standing before her but was thrown backwards by an invisible force. Somewhere behind her she heard the still hidden, Milo, wimper.  
  
"Nuh uh uh," the woman wagged her finger. "That is not a very polite way to greet somebody."  
  
"What can I say? I don't come from a very polite neighborhood," Faith began to stand up.  
  
"Well then, I suppose you aren't going to ask me my name." The woman shook her head slightly at Faith to note her displeasure.  
  
"Well it does seem a little silly to go through the introductions when you're just gonna up and die on me in a coupl'a minutes, don't it?" Faith began approaching the stranger again, more slowly this time.  
  
"Perhaps. Or perhaps this fight won't be over as quickly as you presume," the woman held her hand up in a "stop" gesture and Faith suddenly found herself incapable of moving any closer. "and in that case you might care to know my name for when I return to destroy you."  
  
"Alright then, amuse me. What's you're name?" Faith was still unable to move and so she just stood there trying not to panic.  
  
"I am Countess Elizabeth Bathory. You may call me Liz." The faint illumination of a street lantern a few yards away revealed a malevolent grin grow across Liz's face.  
  
"Wow, exciting." Faith rolled her eyes although no one could see. "Now howsabout we get to the fighting."  
  
"Oh, but it looks like we have company, we wouldn't want to be rude." Liz nodded her head indicating a spot behind Faith and slightly to her left. Faith threw a quick glance back over her shoulder and saw Milo standing there, mumbling something under his breath. "Hello Milo, how very nice of you to finally join us." The watcher didn't respond.  
  
Suddenly Milo let out a small yelp followed by complete silence. Faith turned just in time to see her watcher crumple to the ground. "Milo!" She ran towards him. "What did you do?" She threw the words over her shoulder to Liz. Once the slayer saw that her watcher was still breathing she began to turn her attention back towards her foe.  
  
"Faith," Milo gasped. "We must...get out of...here...now."  
  
"But..." Faith turned from her watcher to Liz, and back to her watcher.  
  
"NOW!" Milo ordered with far more power then he could possibly have had in him. Faith threw one last glance back at Liz then picked the Englishman up, threw him over her shoulder, and ran.


	3. History

Faith kicked open the door to a quaint little apartment, or flat, as Milo called it. It was a little too cozy for her tastes but she let Milo worry about the interior design, so long as she had a bed to sleep in.  
  
Milo was still draped arbitrarily over her shoulder, conscious, but barely so. She dropped the watcher onto the couch just a few feet away from the door. The slayer disappeared into the small kitchen for a few moments and reappeared carrying a large glass of water. She handed it to Milo.  
  
The Brit took a gulp of the water, placed it on the end table and tried to speak. "Faith...the woman...in the cemetery."  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing our new friend Liz, not so big with the friendliness. Correct-a-mundo?" Faith pulled a chair up across from the couch and sat in it.  
  
"If she is...who she says she is...you're...in grave danger." Milo tried to push himself into an upright position but was unsuccessful. His head dropped back onto the armrest of the sofa.  
  
"Just another Tuesday." Faith sighed  
  
"Listen," Milo was starting to regain some of his strength but his words still lacked the emphasis he usually needed to get across to his charge. Faith listened anyway. "Elizabeth Bathory was a countess in the late sixteenth century in, what is now, the Slovac Republic."  
  
"Gee, looking good for her age. Vamp?" Faith put her left leg on the edge of the sofa in front of her and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Most people believe so. She was sentenced to life in prison in 1611 for killing over six hundred young women by biting into their flesh and drinking their blood."  
  
"So, vamp. Not seeing the grave danger in one a them. I kill 'em everyday. Kinda my birthright." The brunette gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Faith was confused now.  
  
"She's not a vampire." Milo confessed  
  
"So, lot's of everyday, ordinary 400 year olds like to suck blood from succulent young gals?"  
  
"The Countess was not a vampire but a rather a witch; a very powerful witch, who believed in the regenerative powers of young, fresh blood." Milo, back in his element, began to forget his current weakened state. He continued speaking, engrossed in his tale. "She sought youthful, attractive girls to consume because it was that quality she was looking to retain. Vampires are not the only ones who can benefit from ingesting human blood. After she was convicted of her crimes, she remained in solitary confinement for three years. She gathered her strength and waited for her opportunity. She knew if she acted too soon, it would draw the suspicion of her enemies. Finally she preformed a glamour spell to make it appear as though she had died. Her body was removed from her cell and she was once again free to prey upon the innocent."  
  
"So, a witch, not a vamp. That's why she could do all that funky mojo on me? And now she's after me because well, slayer blood, kinda like, a blood coinsures...well I don't' actually know anything about fine wines but I think you get the metaphor." The girl tucked her hair behind her right ear as she finished speaking.  
  
"Yes." Milo said both in response to Faith's question and to indicate that indeed, he did get metaphor  
  
"And when she did, whatever she did to you, she couldn't keep up the spell on me; the one that stopped me from moving." Faith sat up straighter.  
  
"She didn't actually do anything to me. I am not a master of dark magicks. I was, however, taught a few spells in my training as a watcher. I performed a rather rudimentary spell to block her magicks out. It took all of my strength and I'm sure she broke through it within a couple of minutes, that's why we had to get out of there so hastily." Just speaking of the spell seemed to take some of the energy out of him.  
  
"So you broke her spell and it drained ya and that's why you collapsed." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"We're not safe. I won't be able to do anything like that again. You can't fight her either. You're physical prowess is no match for her. She can counter your maneuvers with a single gesture or word. Unless you have access to the black arts that I don't know about..."  
  
Faith hesitantly cut Milo off. "Actually..." she paused, "I might."  
  
"You might? So now you're a slayer leading a secret life as a witch? How very novel." Milo was more then a little annoyed, couldn't she see how serious this was? It was no time to make up stories.  
  
"Not me. I mean, I might know someone, but..." Faith stood up from her chair and began pacing in front of the sofa.  
  
"But? There's no time for exceptions Faith. If you know someone who can help us we must get in contact with them." Milo tried to keep hope from creeping into his voice? Might there be someone who could save them?  
  
"See, that's kinda the but. I don't know if there's someone who can help us, or...will help us. She kinda hates me. A _lot_. Isn't there anyone with the council?" The slayer stopped pacing for a moment and looked at her watcher.  
  
"The council's shamans are more then certainly busy with other dire projects and if one was available, by the time they arrived, it could be too late."  
  
"She really hates me Milo, really. Not without good reason. After what I did to her, to B, and the rest of them. She really hates me."  
  
Milo sagged a bit from the upright position he had finally gotten to. One of Buffy Summers' friends. He knew of Faith's past, her history in Sunnydale. She was right, this was a long shot at best, still it was worth a try. "Would she wish you dead for it?"  
  
"If I were her, I'd want me dead. But then, she's a better person then me." Faith flopped back into the chair. "It's just, things would be weird enough already but with B gone...I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"You have to." Milo looked directly into his slayer's eyes.  
  
"Ya know," Faith sighed. She knew now that Milo wasn't just talking about asking for help, "you watchers are all too god damn insightful." Faith smirked, just a tiny bit.  
  
Milo nodded, "Indeed."


	4. Secrets

Faith stood next to her watcher outside a house she knew all too well. Joyce Summers had opened her home to the slayer, always made her feel welcome; except of course for that time Faith had held Joyce hostage. How she had turned her back the gift the Summers family had bestowed on her was something that haunted the rogue slayer everyday. Maybe she still had a chance to make things right.  
  
First, though, she had to deal with Willow. "This is it. B's house," Faith said quietly. "School said Will was living here now. Don't know why she moved in, 'specially now that B's gone. Maybe she's helping Joyce out with Dawnie, the kiddo always did look up to her." Faith smiled slightly at the memory of little Dawn.  
  
Milo looked at his slayer. He could see how hard this was for her, and she was probably the strongest person he knew, and not just physically. Then again, that was why she had to do this. He knew it was tearing her up inside. If she didn't resolve this she would never be able to live up to her true potential. He was sure she could be one of the best slayers in the council's records. She had the power, she had the passion, but she was distracted, unsure of herself despite her seemingly cocky attitude, and he knew the answers to those problems lay here in Sunnydale. The circumstances that brought them here were less than ideal but maybe in the end, it was for the best. Still, he reminded himself, the circumstances that brought them to this town were dire and needed to remain their first priority. The Countess needed to be stopped. "We should knock."  
  
"Ya know, I was thinking, maybe you could go. You could just.explain the situation and then when things are all figured out, then I can..Ya know, just to save us from the whole, 'Willow skinning me alive with magick' portion of this visit." Faith stood on the street rocking slightly back and forth on her feet.  
  
"Faith!" Milo admonished. "You need to do this and you know that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's just...I don't wanna." The girl whined.  
  
"Come." Milo took a step towards the house and Faith slowly followed after him. The pair stood on the front porch for a few moments, unmoving. Eventually Milo turned to Faith and presented her with a stern look.  
  
"Yeah, OK, I get the point; I gotta knock." Faith took a deep breath and she raised her right arm and prepared herself for the first step, and then she took it, she banged her fist against the front door of the Summers' home.  
  
The door began to swing open and Faith prepared herself for the worst, but not for what she actually encountered. Faith stared into the blue-green eyes of the last person she had ever expected to see again. It couldn't be Buffy, Buffy was dead. Something was pretending to be the blonde slayer, maybe it was pretending to be Willow as well which would explain why the witch was living in the Summer's home. The imposter swung a punch at Faith's head and the raven-haired girl ducked it.  
  
"Funny thing, I'm pretty sure Haloween's still in October, and costumes, well I think you're a little but old for 'em. Besides, I got a secret to share with you," Faith brought her voice down to a whisper at the mention of "secret." The native Bostonian took a swing at the imposter and continued talking in a normal volume. "I had to learn it the hard way: stealing Buffy Summer's identity, never ends well."  
  
The blonde girl held her hand up and caught Faith's fist in mid-air. "Hold up, stealing my identity? You're the only one sick enough to pull a stunt like that, unless of course you count the 'bot but well, that's a long story and all for a good cause, except you know, it's original purpose which, eww. But really, I shouldn't be making conversation with psychotic super bitches, I should be kicking your ass." The girl standing in the doorway sent a roundhouse kick Faith's way and the slayer flew back a couple of feet landing on her butt.  
  
"Please, don't you think I know that the real Buffy Summers is dead? Some one had to pick up the slaying slack." Faith bounded back up and positioned herself in fight mode.  
  
"Now it's my turn to let you in on a little secret I had to learn the hard way. Killing Buffy Summers, never seems to stick. You should know that better then anyone, after all, you're here in all your super psychotic glory. Wouldn't be so if I hadn't died at least once before. And as for 'picking up the slaying slack' I have a hard time believing you've done anything productive.ever" Buffy was poised to attack but she didn't move just as Faith was positioned a few feet away. They were at a stalemate and neither was going to attack until they could figure out what to trust.  
  
Milo could see it was safe, the girls weren't going to continue their assault. He stepped between the chosen two and held a hand up to each of them. "Perhaps," he turned to Buffy, "You should hear her out. People have been known to change their ways in the past, in fact even soulless creatures have been known to change their tune...That's correct," he responded to Buffy's shocked look, "we are aware of William the Bloody's anti-demonic activities as of late. If you can learn to accept him as an ally, I think giving a slayer the benefit of the doubt is doable.  
  
"And as for you." he turned to Faith, "You of all people should realize that the most extraordinary things can indeed happen in this world. As Ms. Summers reminded you, your very existence as slayer is due to an unexpected return from the dead. There are forces working all around us controlling this world in unimaginable ways. Perhaps you would do well to trust in that and hear Ms. Summers out."  
  
"Yeah, well, she hit me first," Faith whined.  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did n...OK well actually I did but, you soo deserved it."  
  
Milo sighed to himself "I'm not quite sure if this is better or worse then them beating the bloody pulp out of one another." The watcher turned to face the two bickering girls. "Are we quite decided on who's to blame? Perhaps we can take this inside and have a real conversation to sort things out."  
  
"Yeah, alright, I'm game if she is." Faith agreed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Buffy nodded.  
  
Milo and his charge headed back towards the door of the Summers' home. "Not in there," Buffy said sternly. "I don't want anyone else to see you, they don't deserve that. Follow me."  
  
Faith shuddered at the harshness of those words but she knew that they were well deserved and so she let them slide. She turned away from the house and followed the blonde girl away.


	5. The Same Side

Buffy slid a key into the lock on the back door of the Magic Box. She pushed the steal door open and flicked on the light. The blonde led Faith and Milo into the training room that Giles had set up for her in the back of the store. "We're here. Talk, tell me what was so important it was worth showing your face in Sunnydale again."  
  
"Look, B I know how ya feel about me. I'm not gonna apologize, though I do regret the things I did. Won't change anything, might even sound condescending like. You gotta understand, I didn't even know you were gonna be here, I thought you were dead."  
  
"We didn't come to terrorize anyone." Milo interjected. "We came because we needed help and we didn't have anywhere else to go."  
  
"What makes you think you have the right to ask me for anything? You," she looked at Milo, "and your Watcher buds have done nothing but terrorize me since the day I was called. And you," she turned to Faith, "have done nothing but terrorize me since the day you were called. I sure as hell don't owe either of you anything."  
  
"Never said we came for your help. Like I said, thought you were dead. We came looking for Willow." Faith replied dryly.  
  
"No." Buffy's voice was strong and unwavering.

"No?" Faith asked  
  
"No. You go nowhere near my friends. Willow hates you more then I do, you're the last thing she needs to deal with right now. Whatever problems you have, they're yours and yours alone, you deal with them that way."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Milo asked the blonde girl. "The problems that now haunt Faith, they do so because she is slayer. Evil finds the chosen one, wherever she may be. If Faith fails to defeat the malevolence that faces her, it will come for you next. You may not care what happens to Faith but you have a duty. With or without the council on your side, you have continued your fight against evil because it is what you were born for. Irregardless of Faith, there is an evil brewing out there, growing in power and you and your friends will fight it because it is what you are meant to do. You can wait until Faith is destroyed before you embark on this battle, but her demise will only make the foe you face that much more powerful. You're not fighting with us, your fighting against a dark power. 'The enemy of your enemy is your friend,' Buffy.  
  
"Wow," Buffy was flabbergasted. "I'd forgotten how long winded and boring you watchers are. Blah blah blah, sacred duty, blah blah blah, apocalyptic evil. Fine, I'll help you. Just remember, I'm not really helping you, we just happen to be on the same side."  
  
"And Willow?" Milo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure she'll be of much help. She's going magick free these days."  
  
"Magick free?" Faith panicked. "Please tell me that by 'free' you mean 'without charge'."  
  
"No, by 'free' I mean without magick."  
  
"Crap," Faith turned to her watcher. "You shoulda just let her kill me, Milo. You shoulda just let me be dead."


	6. Reward and Punishment

AN: I'm upgrading the rating of this chapter to "R" due to it's graphic nature, but after all, isn't that what makes it good?

-----

How could she have let such a thing happen, after scolding the slayer for being sloppy, she herself had done no better. She had let herself think it would be easy; she had not counted on the watcher's skills. Surely they taught magick at that council of theirs.

The Countess had let herself get cocky. It had been so long since she had chosen prey that could fight back. Nonetheless, Faith's fighting would not do her much good and her watcher's magicks could never hold a candle to the 400 years of experience she had. But that was the attitude that started this mess in the first place, she reminded herself.

As soon as she was finished with the ritual she would take steps to safeguard herself from the slayer. She would cut off her resources, make sure the council was too busy to help their slayer. Besides, they didn't care for Faith's life; her death would just bring a new warrior after all. First, however, she had to deal with what had happened earlier at the cemetery.

Liz shook the thoughts from her head and focused her mind on the task at hand. She looked at her image in the bathroom mirror as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Punishment! Sloppy, lazy work required punishment. She told herself. Next time she got too cocky she would remember the pain, remember the consequences.

Liz picked the scalpel blade up and pressed the cool metal to her skin just between her breasts. The dermis layer separated and she drew the blade in a straight line down to her navel. The cut was shallow, yet painful and the witch continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror as blood pooled out of her torso and dripped to the ground.

The Countess bit her lip and wished she could end the pain but it was too soon, she had not suffered enough. Blood was life, was joy, was reward; the blood letting stood for the opposite. Death, suffering, punishment; these were a part of the world as well. She had to have the discipline to remind herself, forgetting could be fatal.

The pool of blood on the floor grew larger and larger around her bare feet and the Countess heard a voice from the other room. The words made no sense to her and the room was spinning. Liz picked the blade up once again and traced it over the wound she had inflicted upon herself. She placed the tool back on the counter and looked up at the image in the mirror; no sign of the infliction remained, the blood was gone, and the room was still once again.

"Coming, darling." Liz responded to the voice she had heard a few moments before. She buttoned up her shirt and opened the bathroom door.

"I was beginning to think you'd fallen in," a young girl dressed only in a lace bra and underwear, teased playfully. She was perhaps 20 or so and sat upon the bed against the far wall of the room. "And then we'd never have had a chance to get to the good stuff."

"Sorry," Liz said softly. "I was feeling ill, but I think 'the good stuff' is just what I need to feel better." The young girl didn't say another word but lay back on the bed as though following silent orders. Liz approached and the girl did not move. Deep down she had realized that no good would come of what was about to happen. The woman she was with was not just some one night stand; there was evil in her presence. There was nothing she could do about it now. She was trapped in the woman's stare and so still she did not move.

Liz bent over the spellbound girl and unhooked her bra. The girl was beautiful, she was young and soon Liz would take both from her. The Countess looked at the girl's perfect breasts, her flat stomach. Her eyes traveled all the way down to her prey's muscular legs. Her mouth followed her eyes down to the smooth, milky white skin of the thighs and she bit into the flesh. The blood tasted sweet as it slowly trickled into her mouth.

A few moments later Liz lifted her head. She caressed the body's long chestnut brown tresses as she watched the shallow rise and fall of the chest slow to a stop. So sweet and innocent, it was almost a shame, almost. The girls these days were so desperate for love, for affection, for the caress of a gentle hand; that Liz rarely even needed to use her magick to lore them back to her room.

The slayer would not be so easy, she reminded herself. Though killing Faith would not be so hard, it was not just death The Countess wanted for the girl, not anymore. Faith's death would be long and painful and would bring joy to the witch's heart. Payback for the evening's earlier events would be sweet. Liz was looking forward to the challenge.

Liz stood up resolved on her course of action. She would make Faith pay. Liz waved her hand over the corpse and it dissolved into nothingness as she walked from the room.


	7. The Window

Faith climbed off the ladder and over a ledge. She was standing on the roof of a building in the middle of Sunnydale. Part of the building went up another couple of stories and the wall from those extra floors had a large, semi-circular window. A faint light was shining from inside but the room was empty. The raven slayer sat cross legged and leaned back against the ledge of the building, staring at the window.

Thoughts ran through Faith's head furiously. Memories of Sunnydale filled her with shame and comforted her all at once. So many things had happened by this window, life defining things involving life-altering people.

"How can I do this?" Faith asked the emptiness around her?

"Does it matter?" A voice off to the sided asked. It was Buffy. Faith couldn't look at her and so she just kept staring at the window. "It's just something you do because you have to. You find a way. You just go through the motions; pretend you know what you're doing."

"It's just, I was finally in this place, ya know..." Faith kept staring straight ahead, "where somehow, everything seemed alright. I was on the outside looking in, or on the inside looking out, or something. But anyways, it was better that way, five by five, ya know. Easy, I guess. I didn't have to make the choices, 'cause we both know I've made some wicked bad ones. And then they just came along and pulled me right back in to this mess of a world and I don't know what I'm doing."

"I guess we've got more in common then just a birth rite . Anyhow...I thought I'd find you at this place. Hopefully this will go better than the last time we were here." Buffy sat down next to her fellow slayer.

"Yeah, maybe you won't try and kill me this time," Faith chuckled nervously. "Not that I don't deserve it; tried to kill you more than my fair share of times."

"Well, death doesn't come easy to us; no matter how much we want it to." Faith didn't know what to say to this and so she just remained quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Buffy spoke again. "I didn't tell them."

"Huh?" Faith asked.

"The gang, I didn't tell them you're back and I'm not going to. I know what's going on is pretty much of the _really_ bad; Milo filled me in on the details in true watcher fashion. And I want to help, I need to help. Maybe I'll call Giles up in England and see if he has any suggestions, knows anybody, but the rest of them can't know. It's too much to deal with, for them, for me...and for you too I think."

"We can't do this alone B." But Faith understood. "We'll find another way." She told the blonde girl.

"We will. We'll figure it out...Sun's rising." Buffy changed the topic.

"This night was wicked long. I was beginning to think despite what they say, not every night had its dawn."

"Yeah, well if it makes you feel better, not every cowboy sings the same sad song." Buffy teased.

"I guess it's time for bed. Day's usually a pretty good time for that in our world." Faith suggested.

"Actually in my world, there's never a good time for sleep. I've got a lucrative new career in burger flipping to get to. Either way, we should go." Buffy stood up and walked towards the fire escape ladder they had come up.

"Buffy..." Faith called after her. "You don't have to act like my friend. I understand how it is."

"I'm not your friend...we'll never be friends. I don't like you and I don't trust you. You've hurt me too many times." Buffy turned and looked back at her companion.

"Then why are you being so nice?"

"Big sister clothes." Buffy replied and she climbed onto the ladder and disappeared over the edge of the building.


	8. Exactly As Planned

Faith had slept the whole day through. It was rare for her to sleep for more than four or five hours but the events of the previous night were beyond exhausting, even for a slayer. It was almost six and just past sundown as Faith entered Shady Hill, one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries.

"Here vampires!" She called after wandering around for a while. It seemed so quiet and Faith didn't like it. She continued walking for a while longer, taking time to stop at the new graves and look for signs that the corpses were still there.

After an hour or so of patrolling, Faith heard something. "Finally" She whispered to herself. She had a tendency to do that, especially since she was alone so much of the time. "Hello! Is anybody there?" She called, adding a fake quiver to her voice. She loved playing the innocent girl routine, it was usually the only fun she ever got to have.

A figure stepped out of the bushes. "Do I have to remind you that it's not safe to be out alone at this hour." A British accent asked?

"Spike?" The slayer asked, scunching up her nose at the slightly familiar face.

"Do I know you?" The vampire responded and took a few steps closer to look at the girl in his presence. He cocked his head in bewilderment; she didn't look familiar.

"Umm, no, I'm a big history buff, ya know. Love to study those historic vampires. I should uh, be going though, seeing as you're a vampire and all." Faith struggled to respond. She knew Spike but he didn't know her; when they'd met, he thought she was Buffy.

"If you're out looking for vampire's I'd think again little lady, they're not all as helpful as I am." Spike scolded her. She was no doubt one of those Anne Rice people who thought vampires were poor tortured souls who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You mean they don't all have chips in their heads that prevent them from attacking people. Don't worry though, I'm armed." Faith pulled a stake out from the waist band of her pants and twirled it around for Spike to see.

"Having a stake isn't going to save you. A vampire's not going to give you time to use it. And also, how the bleeding hell do you know 'bout my chip?" Was news of his impotence spreading around so much that even ignorant little girls who wandered through cemeteries at night knew?

Shit! She was giving herself away. Buffy would be hell-bent if Faith let the gang find out about her presence in Sunnydale. "Umm, I'll be fine, I gotta go." Faith turned to leave.

Spike let the girl go but as soon as she was far enough ahead he began to trail her. _Stupid git of a girl is going to get herself eaten._ He thought to himself. He didn't know why he cared so much; it was one thing to fight the bad guys, it was another thing completely to go out of his way to protect the good ones.

After a few minutes of tailing the girl he noticed that she had traveled deeper into the cemetery rather then heading out. _What's this girl up to_? He was beginning to grow suspicious now. He realized the girl was mumbling to herself and so he tried to make out the words but even with his vampire senses he couldn't tell what she was saying. He tried getting a little closer, hiding in the bushes. He listened more closely but before he had a chance to hear the girl he heard something else, coming closer.

_Bloody hell! _Spike looked around for the culprit. He noticed a large dark figure off to the left of the girl from his point of view. Could he make it to her before the demon did? He hoped so, for her sake. Spike ran from his hiding spot as the demon approached Faith. The monster was about 7 feet tall, pale orange with big ears. Spike recognized it as a glurban demon. Luckily they weren't that ferocious and were pretty weak, at least as far as demons were concerned; an easy kill.

Spike jumped at the glurban before it reached the girl. He had expected to knock it over but the demon didn't even waiver. Spike crumpled to the ground. The glurban stopped moving towards Faith and turned its attention towards Spike. It picked the vampire up by his neck and held its attacker at arms length.

"Let him go." Faith yelled and sprung at the demon. She sent a roundhouse kick at the moster and it released its grip on Spike.

_Ow! _The ground was bloody freaking hard and Spike's bum was really starting to feel it. He got back up. Had he just been saved by some chic? _Lucky hit!_ He told himself. He threw a punch at the demon's jaw but the glurban acted as though he weren't even there.

_Damn that monster's strong._ Faith pulled out her stake; it was all she had so it would have to do. The slayer threw a few more punches at the glurban but it barely flinched even as Spike was seriously wailing on the thing.

Maybe an injury would slow it down. Faith thrust her stake at the monster but it grabbed her hand before she reached it. The demon twisted Faith's arm hard and she felt it crack. It was broken she was sure. It didn't hurt yet, not with the adrenaline coursing through her veins, but she couldn't move it and that would seriously hinder her ability to fight.

The glurban picked Faith up, obviously not bothered by the fact that Spike was literally kicking its ass. The demon threw Faith and she landed hard on top of a tombstone. With Faith down the glurban turned its attention to Spike, but not for long as the vampire was easily swatted away.

"Faith!" The creature growled. "Liz sends her wishes..." It approached the slayer, still on her back, bent over and threw a punch hard at her face. Then it stood up, raised its foot and brought it down hard into Faith's stomach, knocking the wind from the girl. "Mostly her wishes are for you to die a slow, painful death; so I'd expect more of us if I were you." The demon walked away.

Spike got up, sore but relatively unharmed, and approached the slayer. He recognized the name Faith as belonging to the rogue slayer that had wreaked havoc on the lives of the scoobies several years ago. He didn't know what confused him more; the fact that she was out of prison and back in Sunnydale fighting demons, or the fact that he and a slayer had just been made mere playthings to a demon that should have died a swift death at the hands of either one of them alone.

"Jeese, I didn't even have a chance to pun." Faith laughed a little, trying to play off the extent of the damage.

Spike bent over the slayer and offered her a hand. "Can you get up?"

Faith extended her unbroken arm and attempted to get herself up off the ground but she quickly crumpled back down. "Guess not." She said, in too much pain to even pretend she was alright.

Spike picked the slayer up and cradled her in her arms. "My crypt's right back this way." He told her and began walking off the way they had come. "We'll go back there and assess the damage."

---

Things were going _exactly_ as planned.

Liz looked at the image floating mid air before her; the glurban demon was leaving behind a tattered slayer and her vampire pal. The witch turned away from the invisible screen and the picture disappeared.

Liz was happy; the slayer was seriously injured and watching the fight had been truly giddying. Turning practically harmless beasts into messengers of doom would mess with the slayer's head in exciting ways, until Faith was nothing more than a cowering lump of clay that Liz could do anything to.

Things were going _exactly_ as planned.


	9. Sweet Dreams

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I was going to include the next scene with it but I'm going away for the weekend. Since I haven't updated for a few days I and I'm going away for the weekend I figured I should leave you with a little something to hold you over until I get back. On the bright side, the weekend getaway is a family reunion type thing which means I'll probably be doing a lot of writing to avoid spending actual quality time with the family. (AKA, I'll probably have lots for you to read by Monday)

---

"Spike?" Faith asked weekly as the vampire carried her to his place.

"Yes pet?" He responded.

"D'yano who I'm?" Faith's words slurred together. Her body was shutting down now that the fight was over. The adrenaline rush was gone and the pain came rushing into every inch of her.

"You're the infamous slayer, the one who killed that guy and deflowered the whelp and stole Buffy's body. From the stories I've heard you were quite the busy little beaver."

"Not s'posed ta..." Faith trailed off as sweet unconsciousness enveloped her.

_Bloody hell!_ How was he going to get answers now? He supposed he should let the other's know she was back in town. She seemed good enough for the moment but she was apparently very unstable.

Spike pushed the door to his crypt open and descended the stairs. He gently laid the slayer on the bed. _Suppose I should get the chains, _the vampire thought to himself, _just in case she's still evil._

He looked at the slayer's arm, laying awkwardly at her side. He should put a brace on it; as a slayer her arm would heal fast and he wanted to make sure it did so properly. Spike grabbed the first aid kit he kept ever since he'd really begun fighting beside the scoobies, in case anyone was hurt while patrolling the cemetery. He took a moment to exam the arm. Luckily it didn't look like it would need to be set. Once he had finished creating his makeshift cast, the vampire grabbed a set of chains and secured Faith's good arm to the bed.

"Sweet dreams, luv." He told her and set off for the Magic Box.


	10. Reaction

AN: I'm trying to work through some writer's block right now. I've been doing an OK job of trudging through it but I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth it because I have another story in mind and I'm leaving for school on Wed so basically, let me know if you want me to keep working on this, please.

* * *

"Hate to break up your little pow-wow," Spike announced as he entered the Magic Box, "but I think we've got an issue." Willow, Xander and Dawn sat around the table in the middle of the store. The table was covered in books as usual but instead of the typical "Demon's 101" and "Vampires-R-Us" there were Calculus and French texts laid out.

"Can't it wait Spike, we're so close to figuring out this problem, and it's a doozy." Dawn continued to stare down at the notebook in front of her.

"Yeah, Mr. Peroxide, we're busy learning, what's more important than that?" Xander asked as he looked up from Dawn's homework.

"Learning what, how to pretend to be useful while other's do the work? I think you've already mastered that skill."

"I'd like to reply to that with a 'Hey!'" Xander sounded insulted.

Willow rolled her eyes at the men, always at each other's throats, figuratively speaking of course. "What is it Spike?"

"Seems we have a little visitor from out of town. Has a history of body-snatching and the like; I believe you call her 'Faith.'"

"The loony girl who stole my Xander's innocence?" Anya asked, stepping out of the back room and into the conversation. "What about her?"

"She's here?" Willow asked incredulously. "She can't be here, she's all maximum security girl. No! No Faith! You're wrong Spike you have to be wrong. Faith can't be here, she has to be not here." Willow's words began getting faster and more high-pitched as she spoke.

"Well unless you know another super girl who goes by that name, I'm 'fraid she is, Red." Spike interjected before Willow could go on; if he'd let her keep talking her head would have started spinning around and billowing smoke would have poured out of her ears.

"I...I...I" Willow stammered.

"Where is she Spike?" Xander asked with a cool voice but the look in his eyes was anything but calm.

"Yes, we have to find her so we can make her pay for what she did to Xander." Anya, walked over to the table and stood beside her fiancé.

"She's at my crypt, all tied up tight. I ran into her in the cemetery. We fought a glurban demon but he did a real number on the nutter and she passed out before I could get anything out of her."

"I...I...I" The red in Willow's cheeks was almost as bright as the hair on her head.

"So we don't know why she's here? What if she's here because she wants Xander back?" Anya said with a deep concern. "She can't have him, he gave me a ring, we're getting married!"

"Don't think that's it love," Spike assured her. "I know she has a history of crazy but I doubt she's that wonked in the head."

"I'll kill her." The words finally escaped Willow's mouth.

"We need to find out what she's here for, what her plans are." Dawn finally spoke up.

"I know." Doublemeat stench filled the room and the group turned to see Buffy standing by the back door in all her stripey-uniform glory. "Why she's here. Guess you guys found out, huh?"

"You knew she was here and you didn't tell us?" Willow's wounded voice sent a pang of guilt down Buffy's spine.

"How long?" Xander asked coldly.

"Last night. Will and Dawn were already asleep. She came by with her new watcher."

"So she's good then?" Dawn asked, skeptically. "She's got a watcher, so she's all 'kill demons, help people' now?"

"So it would seem. Apparently they let her out of jail when I died and she's been slaying bad guys ever since."

"So she's not after Xander then!" Anya was delighted.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Willow looked at Buffy with eyes than burned.

"No." Buffy answered truthfully. "She was looking for you Will, she didn't even know I was alive. She needed a witch, but I wouldn't let her see you, I told her we'd find another way. I thought it was the right thing."

"She was looking for me?" Willow's eyes widened in disbelief. "What, did she need someone to magick her head in?"

"Someone's after her...a witch; all big with the uber-power. She didn't know where else to turn, I guess."

"I don't know, how bout...anywhere but here. Or here's a thought, she could have just died and saved us all the trouble."

"Willow!?" Dawn was shocked at the red head's outburst. "You don't mean that, we all hate her but...but you're not like that."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Back on track guys," Xander reminded them. "We've got a head case with super powers back in town who could go evil at any time and this witchy woman must have followed her here, this is sounding pretty much bad."

"The Glurban! So that explains it." Spike thought out loud.

"Explains what Spike?" Dawn asked.

"The big bad we fought wasn't supposed to be very strong but he took out Faith and me without even breaking a sweat."

"So you think that this demon was related to the witch that's after Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Well, is our Big Bad Du Jour called med Liz?" Spike asked. "Because the demon sent some lovely wishes from a gal by that name."

"Yeah, I think so. Duchess Liz Bath or something."

"Countess Elizabeth Bathory?" Willow asked, eyes widening?

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oy!"

"I don't like the sound of that 'Oy'." Xander commented. "I'm guessing you've heard of our resident evil."

"She's a pretty famous historical figure Xander." Willow told her best friend.

"Yeah I think they mentioned her in school once." Dawn added. "She was all blood- sucky; people thought she was a vampire."

"That's the word from the watcher. Uber evil, liked to drink blood but wasn't a vamp, big with the black magick, wants Faith dead."

"You guys, this is bad. I mean, that doesn't sound like anything new for us but really, this is bad. From what I know of Elizabeth Bathory, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, and that's pretty much the case here. I think we need to help Faith."

"But how Will? You're all magick wagon-ing it and this pretty much sounds like a fight fire with fire kinda deal." Buffy explained.

"Yeah, I get that, I think we're going to need to bring in some help on this one." Willow explained and Buffy knew what her friend was thinking.

"Are you going to be all right with that Will? I know how things are between you two right now, it won't be too much will it?"

"I'm sure it will but this is bigger than that Buff."

"Alright then, you and Xander should go get Tara and bring her back here. Spike and I will go get Faith and her watcher, he's been doing some research so hopefully he can brief us. And Dawn, you stay here with Anya until we get back, OK?"

"Oh that's right, I'd almost forgotten that I was too delicate to be do anything useful, that's alright, calculus is much more important." Sarcasm dripped from Dawn's words.

"You know that's not it Dawn, you heard Willow, this is even more dangerous than the usual slayage, Buffy just wants to keep you safe, we all do." Xander tried to comfort the girl.

"Yes, now please get out of my store before you scare the customers away with all of your blood-sucking talk." Anya shooed the group.

"Better get started guys, it looks like we've got out work cut out for us."


	11. State of Mind

"Can…Can you?" Willow stammered.

"You want me to knock?" Xander said knowingly as he and his best friend stood in the hallway outside of the apartment Tara had been staying in.

"I just, I don't think I can. I mean, what will she think when she sees me? After what I did to her, with the whole memory thing; and then…then how I hurt Dawn…and she loved Dawn just as much as the rest of us. I…I hurt her so bad Xander, how can I even look her in the eyes?"

Xander turned to look straight at Willow. "She loves you Will. You may not be together right now, but she still loves you and that's what you'll see when you look in her eyes, so it'll be a lot easier than you think…I'll do it."

"Thanks."

Xander knocked softly on the door.

* * *

"Ya know Spike, much as I appreciate this brilliant display of trust on your part and as much as the idea of being chained to some hot-blooded, err, cold-blooded Englishman's bed thrills me, these shackles are kinda on the uncomfortable side." Faith spoke to the sound of foot steps descending the stairs of Spike's crypt. "Oh, uh, hi B. I, uh, I didn't realize…." 

"Hi Faith." Buffy looked at the other slayer chained to Spike's bed. Her gut felt like it was swimming around inside of her. She should have been there. That bed was meant for her, those chains should have been around her wrists. Oh god, what was she thinking, she was jealous of Faith for being shackled to the bed of an evil, soulless vampire? What was wrong with her. Bad Buffy, bad thoughts. "Unchain her Spike."

"Yes ma'am!" Spike said obligingly. He grabbed the keys and approached the brunette in his bed.

"Thanks!" Faith said flexing the kink out of her wrist and standing up.

"How you feelin' pet." Spike asked.

Buffy's stomach lurched again. He called her 'pet'. He doesn't even know her and he called her 'pet.' Why did it bother her so much, she had no right to be bothered by this. Bad Buffy, bad thoughts.

"Feelin' alright. Ya know, if your definition of alright is a throbbing broken arm, big bruised ass, and muscles that have been torn from bones."

"Well here's a hint, next time kill the demon before it has a chance to turn you into a catnip toy." Ice dripped from Buffy's voice. _I'm not jealous, I'm not_ she told herself. It was just average everyday hatred rearing its big, fat head; not envy. If it was envy that would mean that Buffy felt something for Spike and Buffy certainly didn't feel anything for that soulless creature; Buffy didn't feel anything…Period.

"I'll remember that next time I'm fighting for my life." Faith paused then changed the topic. "Do they know? Did you reveal the ugly secret?"

"Yes. They know. We're working on a…thing. We have to get your watcher and meet the other's back at Gil…Anya's Magick shop." Buffy said flatly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? After all, this reunion should be just super." Faith's voice was thick with sarcasm although she jumped out of bed with enthusiasm. Faith wasn't looking forward to this little gathering but on the other hand if she had to do it, she might as well get it over with, right?

* * *

"You guys, I don't know how much help I'll be. I'll do what I can but I don't think it'll be enough. Our magicks are on completely different levels." Tara grudgingly informed her visitors. 

"That's not true Tara, you're the best witch I know." Willow assured her ex. "You are so much stronger than I ever was. You have power, control, passio…" Willow trailed off. _Tara_ and _passion_ in the same thought was too much for her to bear.

"This Countess, she's using black magicks that we can't even begin to comprehend. Even if I were willing to risk everything to try and fight at her level…Magick takes so much concentration and you have to really mean it…I-I would never mean it enough to-to make it happen." Tara added.

"I don't get it." Xander said sheepishly. "What wouldn't you mean?"

"The only way to really fight black magick is with black magick. I don't have that in me. As much as I want to help, I would never be able to justify using magick that way."

"Oh, OK… I guess we'll just…I mean…thanks for…" Willow stammered for something to say. She was disappointed that Tara couldn't help them; partly because they really needed someone who could fight the Countess' magick, but mostly because she was hoping to have Tara around.

"I can still come back with you, do some little stuff to-to give us some time. Protection spells, maybe a glamour or something to throw her o-off the scent. Maybe it'll give us time to come up with another plan." Tara stumbled. She wanted to help in anyway she could, but secretly she was just looking for an excuse to see Willow.

"Well it's worth a shot. We…We really appreciate this Tara." For a moment the two women locked eyes and Willow felt almost whole again for the first time since Tara had left. Xander was right, there was still love in her eyes. Maybe there was hope for them after all.


End file.
